The Secret Diaries of A Changeling
by Lord Sicarius
Summary: Beast Boy keeps a log of all the important events that happened to him throughout his entire life. From teenager to adulthood, this book explores all of the ups and downs Garfield Logan had experienced. BBRAE, ROBSTAR, and possible lemon in the near future. Rated M for graphic violence and some suggestive themes. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Diaries of A Changeling

 **Authors Note: _This is my first FanFic, and although this is not how I normally write, I figured it would be a nice idea. While I typically write more formal, I am trying my best to sound casual. Please forgive me if my writing is super lame, it is my first time trying to write this way!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the Teen Titans, and I do not profit from this story. All rights belong to DC Comics._**

* * *

So… I'm gonna go ahead and clear this up real fast, just so you don't get the wrong idea. This is a LOG. Not a journal or a diary… just something to record important things that happen in my life so I don't forget them. That way, when I'm older… I can look back on these things and remember it all over again.

Now that I got that out of the way, I guess I'll enter in my first entry. It won't be anything fancy because I'm simply writing an introduction or something like that. As for future me… if you're reading this, please keep in mind that I'm only sixteen. I'm not exactly the eloquent type, although I am smarter than what most people think.

Today was pretty interesting. I woke up to the crime alert blaring at 6:00am this morning. Why don't criminals sleep in? Maybe then, they'll have enough energy to hang with us. That brings me to my next question: How does _Robin_ have any energy at all? That dude hardly sleeps a wink! He gets up around five every morning and does some kind of stupid exercise. By 6:30am he's in the kitchen making breakfast, and around eight-ish he's training. He usually is training till we either get a crime alert, or when one of us (not gonna say names…. buuuut it's usually me.) screws up something in the Tower. One time, I finally decided to take the advice of my teammates and cleaned up my room a bit. I took my mountain of dirty clothes I had laying on my floor and brought it to the laundry room. I shoved all of the clothes in the washer… and I guess whatever was _growing_ on my clothes overloaded it and soap and some other substance started gushing out of the machine. It was then decided by the rest of the team that I could keep my stinky pile of clothes I usually have in the corner of my room. It was just too much of a hassle to try to take care of that many clothes at one time anyways. While each week we take turns doing the laundry, no one wants to even touch my clothes… which makes the whole system we have going on unbeneficial for me. Anyways, as I said; we all woke up around six to the crime alert going off. Cinderblock was terrorizing the city… _again_ , so we had to stop him. When we got back to the Tower, we found Silkie was sick, and eventually figured out why. Apparently Silkie had gotten into me and Cy's ice cream stash, and had eaten every single tub we had in the fridge. That little maggot ate like… $40 worth of the stuff! Turns out, Silkie winded up barfing all over the couch… which Robin made me clean up. Cyborg was supposed to clean it with me, but somehow he always manages to come up with excuses for everything. This was only just the beginning of my weird day.

Raven. Why is she always on my mind? You would think a guy like me would quit going after a girl who was so…. **dark.** Every conversation I have with her usually ended up with me being thrown against the wall, out the window, or hit over the head with some majestic hammer of some sort. She doesn't laugh at my jokes, and she NEVER smiles. Because of this, I have made it my life's mission to get her to genuinely laugh at least _once_ at one of my jokes. I want to make her smile because, to be honest… she's absolutely _beautiful_ when she does. There was something about that girl… something I couldn't quite place, that I liked about her. Even though there wasn't really any reason for me to be attracted to her, I was. Her appearance wasn't exactly the gold standard for a supermodel, but she _is_ pretty. Her looks were carefully constructed for a peculiar type of person… and that person is me. At least, I think? Either way, I find her to be attractive; and even…. hot. She has a prim face and wonderful violet eyes. Although her hair is short, it complements the shape of her face nicely. Which is funny… because I prefer long hair. Yet Raven is the only female on earth (in my opinion) that looks good with short hair. I love it especially when it floats in the air while she is using her magic. The way it shines and moves gracefully… it's illustrious. While I'm talking about her hair, I shamefully have become addicted to the lavender scent she has which comes from the shampoo she uses. We all share the same bathroom, so sometimes… when I take my shower I take a quick whiff of her shampoo before I finish washing off. I don't know why I rambled on and on about her, because it's not like I'm gonna forget how I feel about her… but I guess I could at least express myself a bit.

I mentioned Raven because something awkward happened between us today. Remember how I said that today was interesting? Well… that's because so many odd things happened to me. After I had finished cleaning up the ginormous mess Silkie made me, I had to go use the bathroom. See, lately I have been having to overload on the coffee because of many late nights, and this caused me to pee very often. Sometimes it would hinder me during battle, because I would be straining to hold it in. You wouldn't want to burst in the middle of a fist fight… that would just be plain embarrassing, and uncomfortable. Moving on, I went to walk up to the bathroom door and saw that the light was off. I thought about knocking, but because I am stupid I refrained from it. Instead, I turned the knob on the door and it opened, meaning it was unlocked. When I flung the door open I found Raven inserting a tampon into her…. well you know….

Her _Vagina_ ….

What does one guy do in this situation?! All I remember happening after this was me getting flung out of the common room and all the way into the kitchen. Boy was she mad! Of course, I could always blame it on her being on her period… but I _did_ walk in on her doing something that was VERY private. Who else would have known she liked going to the bathroom in the dark?! And who leaves the door unlocked too?! I mean… it was an honest mistake! And she must have known it too, because instead of sacrificing me to some chunky little demon dude back in Azarath, she would just float past me with a blush on her face. This went on for quite a while, although eventually… I decided I was gonna talk with her about it. Maybe even apologize. Little did I know that would only make my day even weirder….

* * *

 _ **Sorry for a short chapter! I wrote this fairly quickly! I hope the quality isn't too bland... but as Beast Boy ages and matures, so will the story and writing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for my previous chapter being relatively short, but this one is fairly longer! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

So I'm not ENTIRELY good with remembering dialogues, so I will just write down what went on to the best of my memory. I can't say that this is 100% accurate, but at least this will give you some visual of what it was like.

Remember how I decided I was going to apologize to Raven? Well, this isn't exactly an easy task mind you… but even though I have already done this multiple times over I still felt it was only proper. So, after mustering all the courage a boy like me could possibly have after what I had just seen, I made my way to Raven's room; where she was staying of course. If that girl wasn't always drinking that nasty tea she was always meditating, usually in her room. When I approached her door, my heart rocketed into my throat and said hello to my brain. My brain didn't respond back, and instead I felt what I could only describe as feeling like a zombie. Lightheaded and extremely nervous, I debated on whether or not this was a good idea. Poor me… at the time, I felt like an elementary kid asking if his crush liked him back. Only, it was a _thousand_ times worse. The sticky situation I put myself in was so awkward, I felt shameful for Raven more than for myself. I couldn't imagine the embarrassment she must of felt when my eyes fell upon her… her… well, I can't bring myself to say it! Just… thinking of the fact that I saw _Raven's_ vagina made my head spin. And it wasn't even the slightest bit sexual. On different conditions, maybe I would have had a different reaction. I will confess, I have strong feelings for her…. and I think… I think I love her as well. But, I don't rule it that way because in order to love someone, you have to be loved back. If the feeling is not shared, than love is not the feeling that is there. If anything though, I _deeply_ cared for her. Perhaps, obsessive was more the proper term. While I wasn't like Robin and his obsession with Slade, I had a different sort of obsession with Raven. It was more of like a stereotypical male crush. I ogled her often, and occasionally I would sneak into her room to steal one of her drawers. But this whole thing… was different. I saw something I didn't have consent for (although… I technically didn't have consent when taking one of her pieces of underwear), and something that was private beyond measure (please don't hold the underwear thing against me…).

Knowing she could very much never treat me the same again, or banish me on an island full of demons, made me veeeerrrryy scared of how she would react to my voice. Finally, after stalling for what seemed like, the longest time, I knocked on her door. "Raven…. I want to apologize for- for…. can, I come in?" There was no response, but within a few more seconds her door swung open. "Come in." She said with her signature monotone voice.

I walked in cautiously into the dark room, aware of anything that could possibly lash out at me. Instead, I found Raven sitting on her bed, book in hand. She used her magic to close the door, before motioning for me to come closer to her with her hand. Slowly inching my way towards her, my thoughts began streaming out of my mouth without me having any control over it. "I'm SOOO sorry Rae-Rae! I just- it's just that… well. The door was unlocked and there was no light on and you see, I just.. the coffee. That darn blasted coffee and Robin and training and no sleep and dark lights and pee! You. Tampon. Period. Uncontrollable anxiety! God Raven, please! Just… DON'T KILL ME!" I cried as I fell on my knees, begging for her forgiveness. I closed my eyes as I anticipated some sort of physical abuse from the empath, but nothing came. Without harming me, Raven studied my expression carefully and shut her eyes for a brief moment; as if to feel my emotions to identify if I wasn't being completely honest. As if she was satisfied with her results, Raven let out a tiny grunt before opening her mouth. "Beast Boy." She began with that same, creepy- er… uncomfortable-to-be-around voice. "You did something that is very _very_ bad. Not only is it considered a desecration in society, but is insulting particularly to the female population." She stated. I clasped my hands together and shook them in front of Raven, who was currently towering over me. "Please Raven, I didn't mean it!" The cloaked girl let out an exasperated sigh before continuing on. "I know Beast Boy. But that doesn't atone for what you've done." He floated off of her bed and away from me, facing the lone window in her room. Hardly any light could pass through the tinted glass, and whatever light was there was barely visible. "Do you _know_ , just how serious this is?" She questioned. "Like, do you know how sensitive a time this is for me… for any female?" She said as she began to raise her voice, sounding as though Rage was about to take control. But she didn't. Instead, Raven turned back around to face me. "No, you _don't_." Her eyes turned white as she raised her hands into the air. I raised my arms to my face, to guard myself to whatever punishment she was about to bestow upon me. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" She yelled as she repeated her mantra. A black aura surrounded my body, and I cringed. I don't know if it was the coffee, the fear, or both, but I also peed… just a little bit. Waiting for something terrible to happen to me, my eyes fluttered open once I felt that no pain had overcome me. Slightly confused, I kept myself from questioning Raven; simply glad that she did not take away my soul or something. "I forgive you Beast Boy…" Raven said without looking me in the eye. "Now get out."

Not quite sure what had transpired, I hobbled out of her room with confusion plastered onto my face. This was the first time Raven had left me unscathed, and it was almost scarier than the things she had done to me. Recovering from the shock, I headed back out to the now clean couch… thanks to yours truly. I plopped myself onto the soft sofa that was that couch. I could still smell the odor from Silkie's bile that once covered the furniture. Was that the 0.1% of germs that the 99.9% disinfectant-spray didn't kill? I drooped down slowly, allowing the cushions to absorb me deep into its wonderland. I grabbed the remote that was close to me and powered on the TV. As life came to the device, I saw that the last user had left the cable box on the Food Network. _Probably Cy… he_ _ **loved**_ _to cook._ I thought to myself as I watched the program for a little bit. I rolled my eyes when the chef, who was the main focus of the program, talked about perfecting your steak grilling. Of course, meat was always the centerpiece of all meals. Why couldn't tofu be the star of a show one day? This is when I first noticed things started to get stranger for me. As my eyes were mesmerized by the TV, I somehow found the steak to be, _tantalizing_. Shaking my head in disbelief, I closed my eyes and counted to five. I reopened them, and there it was again. The steak… calling out to me, making me drool. At this very moment, I began to crave meat. I wanted it, the taste already occupying my mouth. Why of all things was I craving meat?! Moments later, I found myself immersed in the refrigerator, throwing things around and out of it as I desperately searched for meat. "Hey, what's with all the racket- BEAST BOY?! What are you doing?!" Yelled Cyborg who had just walked into the kitchen along with Robin and Starfire. I turned around for the trio to see a sausage, hanging from my mouth. "I need meat!" I proclaimed as I frantically searched around for more meat. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is too good! So much blackmail!" Cyborg said as he burst out with laughter, taking pictures with the camera inside his optic lens. Robin was merely taken aback, while Starfire flew about with joy. "Oh friend Beast Boy! Have you finally come to the appreciation of the meat?" She asked him with a gigantic smile. I ignored her as I chewed vigorously on more meat. If I hadn't of forced Cyborg to delete those photos of me later, I'm pretty sure there would be internet memes of me coming from those pictures. I looked like some kind of savage as I ate the meat without being at all civilized. Cyborg just kept on laughing as Robin approached my while Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy, while it's certainly an entertaining surprise to see your newfound enthusiasm with meat, I'm afraid your behavior is a little too much." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Dropping the burger patty I held with my teeth, I nodded as my ears sagged. "Sorry Robin… I don't know what got into me… I- I…" Cyborg busted into another laughing fit before Robin lifted up his hand to stop him. "Shut up tin can!" I screamed at him angrily. Robin pulled me away from the fridge as I dusted off my uniform. "Whatever grass stain, that was freaking hilarious!" Cyborg said with a big grin. I glared at him with daggers for eyes as I stormed out of the kitchen.

What was wrong with me?

I made my way to my quarters and shut my door before locking it. At this point I was beyond humiliated to be able to be seen by the others again… at least for a while. I slumped down against the door and ran my hands across my face. _What did I do…?_ I looked at the pile of clothes in my tiny corner. The pile was as big and as high as ever, and I was pretty sure I saw a fly hanging around there. I looked up at the ceiling. There was some mold growing. I turned to my left and saw empty packages of tofu laying across the floor. On my right were comic books scattered all over the place. I took in the color of my walls, which were green. Everything else seemed normal to me. What was wrong with me? I'm Beast Boy… green enthusiast, corny comedic, lazy slob, tofu lover, _meat_ hater changeling. Why did I splurge on all of that meat? I sighed to myself as I laid on the floor of my bedroom, not wanting to think about what the others had seen. "Garfield, what else could you do that could possibly- AAAAAAGGGH!" I yelped as I clutched my stomach. As if for no reason, my stomach was cramping ferociously. It was different, the way it felt. It didn't feel like a normal stomach cramp after eating Mexican food or being constipated after gaming for two days straight. No, this was no ordinary stomach cramp. As I held onto my belly in agony I wailed at my already miserable day. "First no sleep, then my encounter with Raven, then the meat incident, now this? I really need some therapy for all of this tramatization." I slowly rose to my feat, trying to get my bearings before unlocking my door and opening it back up. Looking around the hallway to make sure no one was near, I made my way once again towards the bathroom.

Learning from my previous error, I knocked on the door of the potty and knocked as I called out to anyone who may be occupying it. After no one answered, I waited for a few more second before attempting to enter. Once I was inside I locked the door and sat on the toilet cover and hunched over. The pain was progressing, and I really needed relief. I rested for a short while before getting back up to examine the medicine cabinet. I stared at my face which was reflecting off of the mirror of the cabinet. I looked bloated… almost to the point where I was pudgy. "Great… I'm having a reaction to all the meat I just ate." Opening the cabinet door, I located some aspirin and quickly gobbled two pills down. Closing the cabinet, I opened the lid to the toilet and prepared to take what I thought would be the biggest dump of my life. As I removed my uniform from my body, I sat down onto the toilet. Because my uniform was entirely connected, I had to peel it off of me for me to use the bathroom. I put my elbows on my thighs while I placed my head on my hands and let out a long sigh. This would be a while.

When nothing came out, I was starting to become concerned as to whether or not I _was_ constipated. Rolling toilet paper around my hands, I ripped off the amount of it that I thought I needed before I attempted to wipe anything that could possibly be there. As my eyes darted downward to my pelvic area, God as my witness I think I screamed like a girl. Which in this case, would have been justified.

Down where my manhood had once been, was a bleeding, disgusting, and completely horrifying vagina.

 _My_ Vagina.

As I stared in terror, only one explanation came to my mind. _Raven_ …. she did this to me.

" _Do you know, just how serious this is?"_

" _Like, do you know how sensitive a time this is for me… for any female?"_

" _No, you don't."_

" _Azarath metrion zinthos!"_

Her words floated around in his head. As he recalled his time with her earlier, it all made sense to him now. The reason why he didn't feel anything when she cast her spell on him was because she wasn't inflicting instant pain. She was temporarily changing his biology. But… for how long?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long awaited update! I have been busy with so much stuff I hadn't had the time to write for a long while! Although this is short, I promise the next chapter will be long. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"One week?! One entire **WEEK!** What the heck is wrong with you Raven?!" I asked her with emergency. She just smiled (of course this would be one of the only times she would ever do so) and looked down at my pants, making me feel even more uneasy about the entire situation. "What, did you think that something like this should only last a day? Clearly you never read. Why do you think even Robin avoids Starfire for a week when she is on her period? The dreadful thing lasts at least three days. Sometimes carries on for the rest of the week. So, I decided I'd let you have the full experience." She taunted sarcastically at me.

I remember the way she looked at me at that moment. Her eyes had a glint in it, and it almost seemed as if she was thoroughly enjoying every second of my affliction. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, it did. Not only did this whole process last for an entire week, but my day just grew to be more and more brutal as time went on. I never went to school since I never had a normal life, so it was only natural that I didn't have much knowledge on the subject. I never took a health class, nor did I ever take sex education either. Cyborg told me that I didn't miss much, except for giggling middle schoolers who had never seen a penis or vagina before. The rest was pretty much common information, besides some nasty stuff about disease. Still, I think I would of benefited from attending this type of class, seemingly since I knew hardly anything about the female anatomy. Looking back on it, I'd still rather have a period than to be kicked in the balls… but let me tell you. Those seven days of my life were complete Hell. To this day I still don't know how I managed to pull through it all… but somehow I made it out alive. I'm not just talking about the physical effects either. I'm talking about all these other things I went through in the midst of this problem.

"But Raven! Can't you just change me back now?!" I pleaded with her. "I can…" She answered mischievously. "But where would be the fun in that?" My head drooped down as I sobbed. There was no _way_ she would make me go through all of this… would she? Why was she even doing this to me? I already apologized, and she knows that everything that had transpired was a complete accident! "Why are you doing this to me Rae?" I asked her with grief apparent in my tone. "Because, for once in your life you need to learn. I see how you all act; Robin, Cyborg, you… all of you. When we go to the store I see how you all immaturely sidestep away from the feminine supplies department and treat it like it's cancer. You all crack jokes about it and make us girls feel very uncomfortable about it all. There is never a time where we don't feel pressured by trying to keep the times we have our periods a secret from you guys. But now _you_ are going to go through it all, firsthand. Maybe then you'll think twice before snickering about cootie jokes with Robin and Cyborg." And with that, the sorceress opened a portal and sent me back into my own room, shivering with fear.

Everyone was aware and even nervous of Raven's powers. Not only was she complex to begin with, but with her being practically a god… it made things a little more frightening. Knowing that her emotions could lead her into losing control of her powers, most of us try to stay on her good side. _Most_ of us. Sure, I probably pissed her off from time to time... (okay, a LOT) but I never wanted to offend her in any way. I remember the very first time I screwed up where I called her creepy. Boy, I thought my soul was going to be given to Trigon himself. I never meant it! She is just… really, _really_ intimidating. For all of us. Robin tries to act like she doesn't faze him… but trust me; she does. Knowing she could change, let alone rearrange the anatomy of your body would certainly scare the mess out of anyone. It was scary to know that she could enter my room in an instant, just like she brought me to mine just now. While I was safe from her wrath, I now had a new problem to deal with. With what she told me previously, I couldn't help but let out a cry.

A whole week. One… entire, seven day week. Whether I wanted to or not, I was going to have to deal with these shenanigans. Not only that, but somehow… I had to make sure Cyborg and Robin could not notice any changes that they could become aware of. I sniffled as I began to think back on the whole dilemma. _This isn't fair to me! It was all an accident!_ I held onto myself with my arms. I attempted to hold back tears, but before I knew it I was crying. I clenched my sides with my hands as the world around me began to spin. Thoughts from my parents' deaths to what had happened with Terra all started gushing in. I let out a depressed moan as my eyes began to sting from all the tears. "It's not fair… it's not fair." I kept on repeating to myself. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed until I suddenly stopped crying and felt… _perky_. Confused at the strange and sudden change of emotions, I closed my eyes. It wasn't until later that I realized I was extremely emotional due to my "period". With this being a wakeup call, I decided to look up what exactly I was getting into here. Using the almighty and powerful Google, I searched for any information on menstrual periods. To my horror, I read every little thing that a period could cause.

And she said this was supposed to last me a whole WEEK?!

I walked into the kitchen where Robin and Cyborg were hanging out, talking about something I wasn't fully aware of. It wasn't until a few seconds afterward that I realized they were talking about me. "Beast Boy. We need to talk." Robin began. "No… trust me, we _don't_." I advised him. I headed back over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of soy milk. I need something to wash down the dryness that was in my throat. "BB, it's about what happened earlier. Do you know exactly what was going on with you? My sensors picked up some nasty hormonal changes in your body." If I wasn't still breathing, I would of thought my heart had exploded in my chest. At this point, I probably wanted to die anyways. Without facing them, I bought time to think things over before answering by uncapping the milk carton and taking several big gulps. Putting the lid back on, I placed the carton back onto its spot in the fridge. "Dunno man… I was just, not myself I guess." Cyborg gave me a small genuine smile, before placing a hand on my shoulder. I did not fully face him, and allowed my eyes to look at him from the side of my face. "It's okay BB. Whether you wanted to eat meat or not, it was wrong for me to laugh at you like I did. Sure, it was funny as all get out, but if there's something honestly wrong with you, then I'm here to help get you through this." _There is no absolute way any of you can help me get through any of this._ I moved his hand off of me. "Thanks Cy." I said abruptly. I turned to head back out of the kitchen before Robin stopped me. "Wait. When I was talking to Cyborg, he told me he noticed there was a hormonal imbalance within your body. When he told me exactly how it was, I knew it was definitely abnormal. There's something that happened to you that you're not telling us about. Care to explain?" He asked with one brow raised. Fury flowing through my veins, I let my thoughts slip out of my mouth. "It's freaking Raven." Both Robin and Cyborg looked at each other before Cyborg spoke. "Ahh. So she rejected you didn't she? Tough BB… I understand." He expressed. Surprised at their reaction, I realized they didn't fully understand what was going on. Which was good. "No Cy, I didn't get rejected. She was just… well you know, being Raven." I admitted. "Gotcha. Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here BB." He told me as he eyed Robin. "We both are Beast Boy. We know how you feel about Raven, and we'll help you through this process the best we can." _Help me through this process? If only…_

"Yep." Was all I was willing to say before I walked out of the kitchen leaving a very perplexed Cyborg and Robin.

As I returned to the common room I found Starfire sitting on the couch with Silkie on her lap. When she saw me, her face lit up as a wide smile was spread across her face. "Oh friend Beast Boy! I am so very pleased that you have cleaned up the regurgitation of the earthly foods and bodily fluids! The couch is most clean!" She told me with her weird manner of speaking. "Thanks Star." I said in a now grumpy mood. Whether it was me or the period, I couldn't tell. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone at the moment. Persistent as ever, Starfire called out to me. "Beast Boy, sit on the spot that is to the next of me!" She asked me with enthusiasm. Hesitantly, I walked over to her and sat next to her. "I apologize that my little Silkie has partaken of the cream of the ice." She began, as she raised her beloved pet in the air. It wasn't too long ago that Silkie was once my pet, and it was even more recent when their pet had threatened to kill them. Of course, Killer Moth was the one commanding it at the time. My thoughts were interrupted as Starfire continued. "Since this magnificent treat is the most costly, I would like to extend my funds towards the repurchasing of your tasty goods! I should have enough to repace 'the stash' that friend Cyborg had once called it. I hope you will allow me to compensate you for this predicament." With her face ever so innocent, I could not help but to feel pity for her… even when she was offering to atone for her pet's actions. The girl was hard to confront, and I can only imagine what Robin must go through when he has to explain some things to her that could potentially break her heart. She wasn't dumb, just naive and ignorant to Earth culture. Now though, she was beginning to understand it all, and from what she was telling me, she knew she had the obligation to set things right. However, her overall charming innocence had already gotten to me, and I had the obligation to refuse her offer. "No Star, that's okay. I don't want you using any of your money for me and Cy. Besides, it's your Christmas money. Robin would want you to get something for yourself. I'm pretty sure he would be upset if he found out you used the money he gave you on our ice cream…" I told her honestly as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "OH! But I insist friend Beast Boy!" She said as her smile quivered for just a tiny bit. Seeing through her, I attempted to put her at ease. "Did Cyborg teach you how to be polite?" Saddened that she had been found out, Starfire let out a sigh. "Yes, friend Cyborg had taught me 'the manners'. I did not want you to go without the cream of the ice… but in truth I also do not wish to do the spending." I nodded as my eyes shifted onto the TV screen which was now blank. "It's fine Star. Me and Cy will get more." I told her plainly. Starfire began to cuddle with the little larva before she leaned in close to me. Her strawberry scent was certainly intoxicating, and it was no wonder Robin was often distracted by it. "Thank you Beast Boy!" She said happily as she temporarily laid her head on my shoulder while holding Silkie, as if to give me a hug. Accepting her gesture, I put my arms around her back for a brief moment before retracting them to allow her to return to her position. Her attention had returned once more to Silkie, who was happily returning affection to her. As I watched her take care of Silkie with joy, I felt a sort of warmth in my heart. My whole body radiated for two seconds before I felt a pinging in my pelvic area. Forgetting my current situation, I blushed at the thought that I might have had a random boner; which would have been awkward given the moment. When I was sure she wasn't looking, I moved my hand onto the front of my inner thighs and went to adjust my hard on. As if I needed a reminder, I felt the _lack_ of the said boner. In its place I felt a mushy feeling behind my uniform. As I pressed the spandex against me my eyes grew to the size of golf balls. A hot, thick liquid was touching my sensitive skin, and I ran as fast as my legs would allow me and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Hopefully I will have more time this week to update this again. Please review if you haven't already! It will help motivate me to continue this! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Stuff had come up and I have been extremely busy lately! This was written fairly quickly, and forgive me if it is short or not enough for the amount of time this story has been neglected. More in the future!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

* * *

" **NO!** " "No, no, no, no, no! Why now?! WHY?!" I squealed as I looked upon the horrific sight before me. As I peeled off my suit, I could smell a foul metallic odor escaping from the material. When I was able to have full vision of the situation, I could of sworn my heart completely stopped beating. A mixture of blood and other foreign liquids were oozing out from under me, and I was awestruck with the predicament. It's not like I've ever had to deal with something like this before! It also wasn't exactly something I was prepared for either! I solemnly looked around the bathroom for anything I could possibly use to halt this excessive bleeding. To my dismay, my only options were either toilet paper, or a dirty rag used to wipe the sink of any residing water. Considering the two, I decided to go with the dirty rag. What if the toilet paper were to… stick to me? Shivering at the thought, I reluctantly grabbed the rag and held it under my pelvis. Just like a wound, the bleeding would stop once I applied pressure… right?

After a few minutes passed, I figured the amount of time was enough to contain the blood. I removed the rag from its position only to find out that I was totally wrong.

Now I really wanted to cry.

What was I to do? It's not like I had tampons on site… not that I would even know how to use them neither. The rag wasn't working, and the blood was thickening against my uniform. I looked at the rag with disgust as I held it in front of me. The once blue rag was now a rustic looking purple. Then, after staring at the piece of cloth, I came up with an idea that I thought was genius. The Boy Scouts would be proud!

I carefully rolled up the rag into a burrito looking shape tightly to make sure it was the smallest of size it could possibly get. Inhaling in a huge breath, I slowly took the rag and placed it at the bleeding center. My face grimaced as I went to slide the rag inside of me…

I was met with resistance, and when I attempted to push a little more fervently the rag went absolutely nowhere. I moved the rag away from my sensitive center and I inspected it closer.

 _Uh… wrong hole? Wait… there's_ _ **two**_ _?!_

"I feel like an alien." I groaned as I looked upon my newfound biology. Okay, so the one I was going for was clearly tinier than I would have thought. But, I assumed that it would open up on its own once it was given the right 'motivation'. Then again, now that he thought about it… that wasn't really where the blood was coming from. I used my hand to feel along the feminine member before stiffening. What even was this? I rubbed the protruding walls with my fingers and an overwhelming sensation came over me.

"WHOA! Okay…. _not_ gonna do that again."

However, when I examined the parts more closely, I realized the walls could be spread apart… almost with an elastic look. When I pulled the two walls apart I cringed. Oh how I resented every moment of this torture…

What I now saw was a significantly bigger hole, and I was sure it was safe to assume that was what I was looking for. Waiting for no other reason besides straight fear, I hesitatingly began to push the rag into the exposed hole. I think I was only able to get about one third of the rag in before I couldn't take the feeling any longer. Besides, the rag was thick enough to absorb whatever was left right?

Leaving the whole rest of the rag in, I slipped back into my now soiled spandex and zipped it back up. Once everything was back in place I walked up to the mirror and posed. Just as I thought this dreadful moment had passed, my eyes were full of terror.

Ohhh just kill me now…

Lo and behold, the rest of the rag that was left protruding from me clearly bulged out in the tight material. From what one would assume, it looked as if he had one giant and raging boner. The rag had girth and was rather long, so it looked… inhuman. Nevertheless, the bulge was there, and it was super easy to spot. Although I really wanted to just do away with the wretched cloth, I knew it had to remain unless I wanted to continue to bleed all on my uniform. Closing my eyes and letting out a sigh of pure despair, I opened the bathroom door and walked out. Somehow, some way… lady luck had mercy on me today. There was no one in the common room, and the kitchen was vacant. Wasting no time, I awkwardly fast walked towards my room.

In the hallway, I realized that lady luck did not have the least bit of comprehension of the word mercy. There, standing a few feet away from me… was the rest of the Titans. They were all loitering about, talking about something that was apparently entertaining. From what it looked like, it looked as though they were all ready to head out.

"Hey BB, we were all just thinking about going-" Cyborg froze once he had completely turned around, and gasps came from everyone else as they faced me also. Everyone stood there in frozen shock as their eyes darted towards my pants. This time, I knew my heart hadn't stopped beating… because this time it felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. How do you explain this? Tell them it's no big deal and that you were simply out of tampons for your period? Or just say 'Hey guys, I have this raging boner right now. Can I go to my room'? Pssssh. NO.

No matter how I felt about it, there was no easy way out of this. There was no way I would be able to come up with a rational excuse that would be able to cover the truth behind the matter. It was a seemingly impossible situation.

Being as smooth as I am, I raised my hand up and waved with a friendly gesture.

"Hey guys… wassup?"

* * *

 _ **And that's that! Honestly, I have no idea how he is gonna get away with this... there really is no way to. I'm probably just as antsy as you, trying to see what he can come up with. I know I haven't thought of anything yet...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't know why I keep doing this, but I always manage to say I'll work on the next chapter and it'll be longer... but I never have the time to really sit down and type. Oh well... please don't hate me! Here's this segment of the one chapter I planned on being long.**_

 _ **And to PSI-Triforce, I actually really enjoyed reading your review! It was funny and thoughtful, and it helped to offset the bluntness a bit. I perfectly understand where you're coming from, but don't worry; Raven won't always be like this. This story is gonna be one heck of a long story, as I have a huge plot for it. Beast Boy will go through many things and phases, as well as the rest of the Titans, and so there will be more time for Raven and Beast Boy to draw close. Right now, they're both in the friend zone. It's early on in their years, so it gives them plenty of time to evolve. Raven is only acting the way she is because she is only trying to make herself feel better. After being embarrassed, the only course of action that seemed right to her was to embarrass Beast Boy far worse to make her feel better. Just like an insecure person, they have to put people down in order to raise themselves up... you know? Do not be concerned fellow BBRAE fans! There will be a rewarding amount of romance in it, and even a possible lemon ;)**_

 _ **Hang in there!**_

 _ **Now this is the part where this transitions into the story.**_

 **Blah.**

 ***TRANSITION***

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy, are you the 'alright'? Do you have the gluzenboogalf draining the energy from your body?" She asked as she flew in front of me, staring at my bulge. I didn't even want to know what everyone else was thinking at this very moment. "Uh… what's Blue Jew Golf?" I asked slightly smiling as I scratched the back of my head nervously. "A gluzenboogalf. On Tamaran, these parasites attach to your privates and suck all the vast nutrients from you necessary to your existence. Is that not what is protruding from your crotch?"

This just went from bad, to worse.

First off… if I somehow manage to escape any further humiliation, this would leave me with teammates who wouldn't want to be around me for a LONG time after this; and… Robin would have to explain to Starfire what a boner is… assuming he still even thinks that's what it is.

I turned to look at Raven, and she kept her usual emotionless face. However, I could tell she was ecstatic over the fact that I have now reached close to the level of what she felt when I caught her in a "private" situation. Pun intended.

I stood there in awe for a moment, with Starfire floating in front of me (almost looking as though she were going to poke at my crotch to see if there was some alien parasite from her home world sucking on me), and the rest of the team just… staring. After a brief pause, I gave in to the situation.

"Guys…" I began. They looked at me expectantly. "It's true… what you all think."

"…"

"I have a gluzenboogalf."

Starfire's eyes widened and gasped at my remark. I quickly looked at Robin and received what I thought to be a death penalty of a glare. Cyborg burst out laughing and I'm pretty sure Raven was about ready to bust as well.

"Would you like me to assist you with the removal of the parasite? I am most certain you do not possess the knowledge necessary to partake in the procedure."

"Ew, no! I mean, uh… no thanks Star." I answered quickly. This situation was out of hand already, and I didn't want things to escalate farther than it should. "Well guys… I'll catch up with ya'll later. Right now I need to go to my room and uh, get something." I said as I stared at the wall next to me. Making eye contact would probably seep all the life out of me…

Probably like a goof-bouji-gulf or something.

After a bit more of an intolerable mixture between laughter and silence, I jogged towards the direction of my room, and quickly entered it allowing the door to slam shut. I didn't realize how hard I was breathing until I was up against the door to make sure no one would come in. When a solid two minutes passed, I felt that it was safe for me to remove myself from the forbidden passage. I sat down on my bed and looked down. No matter what position I was in, the rag stood out like a sore thumb. Well, technically it kind of stood out like a large boner…

By the way I have been using the word boner a lot now

And that's ironic, considering I don't even have the ability to have one either.

I was surprised when I saw a black portal open to allow Raven to float inside my room. I wondered why she stayed behind, when everyone was on their way to wherever their plans intended them. Hasn't she already rubbed it in enough?

I folded my arms at her and gave her the best intimidating look I could give for a guy who looked like they had a tree growing on their crotch. One giant morning wood

"What do you want now Raven?" I asked her, unamused. She looked at me with her eyes slanted in satisfaction. A grin appeared on her face and if I wasn't so upset about the whole ordeal I probably would have enjoyed seeing her beautiful smile.

"I was wanting to know what was up with the burrito you shoved into your pants." She teased with mischief in her voice. "It's not a burrito, it's a rag." I said plainly, not willing to look at her. I allowed my lips to stick out as I gave one of my best childish pouts I could possibly muster while my dignity was almost completely gone.

Not that pouting would exactly give any of it back.

Raven just merely stared at me with an eyebrow raised, as if she didn't speak freaking English. I knew however, that she wanted to know exactly what I meant about the piece of cloth. "Well… it's not like I have any ta- *gag* uh… tamp- *choke* …. you know… _those_ things hanging around."

I then looked up at her in a hopeful manner. "You wouldn't happen to have any… would you?" I asked her with urgency.

"Of course I do." She told me with an emotionless expression. "You just can't have any of them. They're mine."

"Oh COME ON RAE! Give me a break here!" I pleaded with her.

"I won't give you any of mine, but I'll give you this."

She used her magic to levitate some money and a bottle of medicine onto my bed. I've never seen these pills before, and I was wondering what they were for. "What's Midol?"

"It's like Advil, for a period. I gave you enough money so you can buy your own box."

"You mean I gotta buy my own?"

"Yes."

"As in, go to the store… on my own; for TAMPONS?!"

"Yes."

"…."

"…."

"REALLY."

"…Yes."

"…You suck."

"Ha. Whatever. Have fun."

And with that, she warped away. What else would I have to go through during the rest of this dreadful day?

* * *

 **So that was short.**

 **I know.**

 **ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT.**

 _ **One of these days, weeks, months, years, hopefully not decades, I will add a really ridiculously long chapter in it. Please rate and review! THANKS MY DUCKIES.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I have returned from my slumber… my hiatus; and have EMERGED AS:**_

 _ **A MORE TIRED AND MENTALLY EXHAUSTED SLIGHTLY ABOVE AVERAGE HUMAN BEING.**_

 _ **I know. I KNOW. Absolutely fantastic. This should definitely improve my writing capabilities.**_

 _ **Anyways, I apologize for taking a sloth's time with this, but I did promise I would be back. I just might have kinda sort of maybe possibly went over the timeframe I gave myself for adding a new chapter. Also, that other story I am working on is taking so dang long… and part cause I've lacked the motivation to do it. Instead I kind of just find myself reading other people's works like shadowjack12345 and beautifulpurpleflame… which then makes me feel inadequate at writing. Or you know, I kind of also have college classes and stuff. You know, nothing major. Aside from the bit of jesting, so far this year has been a crazy year. My only surviving grandparent passed away about a month or two ago, and other things have happened that have been soap opera worthy. I have a ton of excuses I could use to explain why I'm behind, but I know that you guys just want to read stories… cause you know, that's kind of what this whole site is supposed to be about; right?**_

 _ **So I honestly don't know how this will turn out, as I am literally all typing this at the same time today. It's 5:20PM on 9/18/16 as far as when I have just typed this out, so we will see how long it takes me to come up with a chapter and get it up on the site.**_

 _ **Oop. It's 5:21PM now.**_

* * *

 _Seriously?!_

This is what I have to go through. Well, I mean not being turned into a GIRL, but dealing with teammates like Raven. She always-

Wait. I just realized…

I'M A FREAKING GIRL NOW!

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD."

I jumped up as the shock of my epiphany struck me hard.

"I AM A GIRL-"

My eyes widened at how loud I had yelled, but luckily my quick-wit and split-second thinking came up with a finishing touch to fix my otherwise awkward exclamation.

"MAGNET!"

I shook my head in shame for myself. At this point, I was pretty much pathetic. I've already made a fool of myself… and now? Now I have to go and buy myself tampons. IN PUBLIC. The only thing I could do at this point is try to refrain from making myself look anymore foolish than what I already would look like.

But boy did I screw that up pretty good.

vvvvvvvv

So convincing Cy to let me borrow the T-Car was pretty rough, especially when trying to explain why I had to go out. Not to mention I was handling his "baby" for "small leisures", or so he told me. He didn't want me to just use the T-Car to run some errands, but I let him know it was kind of an emergency. I obviously didn't go into details; as a matter of fact, I didn't even tell him anything close to the real reason why I was going out. Actually… I didn't really tell him anything at all.

"I'll explain later. I just need to go as soon as possible!"

"I don't knooooww…"

"Great. Thanks Cy!"

I may have grabbed the keys and ran out of the garage without receiving a full answer but hey. You gotta do what you gotta do.

vvvvvvvv

The worst part was trying to find a way to tell Robin that I needed to use some of our shared funds to fix my problem. He had us all under one account, and it was graciously supplied daily with bountiful amounts of cash; cash I wasn't quite sure how he kept coming… but I knew that being Batman's protégée had something to do with it. I mentioned earlier that we each all had our own money to spend, and it was true. We were all granted a limit of money we could spend on our own desires. The rest though, was business and team needs. But this was a team need. I'm a part of the team, and I need this… and the team needs _me_. So I had to do something.

"Sooooo, what do you have to get that's so important Beast Boy?"

"I'll explain later. I just need to go as soon as possible!"

Robin sighed. "Well… I supposed I could lend you a little bit of funds. Shouldn't set us back too much I think."

"Great. Thanks Rob!"

For future reference, I don't think he liked being called 'Rob'.

vvvvvvvv

I was almost home free when I ran into Starfire again. It was absolutely dreadful. She was irritated at me for lying to her about having a parasite in my pants, and she wanted answers. Answers that I really didn't have…

"Robin had spoken to me about the 'incident' that had occurred during our previous encounter, and I do not like how you did the lying to the face of mine. While it is not unnatural to be embarrassed about natural chemical imbalances, I wish that you would not make the idiot of me again. Am I the clear, friend Beast Boy?"

I dropped my head down low in order to not look at her directly. She always had this effect guilt-tripping innocent effect on people; it was so freaking effective it made Robin repent so many times over that he's practically a Catholic Priest.

"Tell me, friend Beast Boy, why is it that you felt compelled to lie about something as natural as a 'boner'-

There's that word again.

in order to cover up your sense of embarrassment? Is the truth not what sets you as the free?"

"I'll explain later. I just need to go as soon as possible."

"But I require an answer-"

"Great. Thanks Star!"

vvvvvvvv

After sprinting anxiously back into the garage, I got in the T-Car, turned on the ignition, opened the garage door, and drove out of there as fast as I could while Cy was waving his arms and yelling about my awful driving… but I didn't care. This needed to be done, and I needed it to be done fast. I did NOT want to go through all of this much longer.

I finally arrived at the superstore, and I was both amazed and relieved. It was much bigger than I had anticipated, and it would be much easier to not be noticed in such a large building.

 _Ha. Piece of cake._

I got out of the T-Car and locked it, before putting my hands on my hips and letting out a breath as I stared at the gigantic sign above the entrance. All I had to do was get in, get out, ignore questions, and head home.

How hard could this be?

* * *

 _ **Wow. Not only did this take me an hour, but this absolutely sucked. I definitely need to not just write chapters on the fly, and plan out a bit better. Anyways, at least it's something to kind of revive this story of mine. I apologize for the poor quality of this chapter, and I intend on making the next chapter more engaging and entertaining than this one was. Part of me wants to say R &R, but I am not feeling too confident about this one. *laughs awkwardly***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I spent most of my day trying to come up with this. It takes me forever to write, because I am just super busy with so much stuff. Hope this is good enough for you guys after a long wait and an underwhelming last chapter.**_

* * *

I walked cautiously around while inside the superstore and let out a breath I apparently had been holding. It didn't really hit me until I entered through the big automatic glass doors that a big store with lots of things, meant lots of people. Meaning, lots of people, who could potentially see **ME**.

Oh how the universe smiles on me.

I anxiously traversed the large store with intensity as I speedwalked through the place. My eyes kept wandering around the giant space, growing in awareness of those who filled each and every aisle.

Come on Beast Boy, no one knows why you're here. Relax. I could be here for anything, I could be here for...

"Ultimate Warrior: Phantom Break 270?! It came out today?"

I cried out in all my geeky awkwardness as one of my greatly anticipated games of the year had apparently been released today. What was today again? Oh, of course! Today was November 17th, why didn't I remember it's release date was today?

I felt an odd sensation in my pants, and instantly remembered why my mind wasn't concerned with the newly experimental and developed PvP MMORPG.

Obviously, seeing the giant poster announcing the sale of this brand new game meant I was in the technology department, which meant I strayed way too far from my target; since I was tpo busy thinking to myself.

I turned and took in my surroundings. There were very few people save for the workers at the cashier booths within the technology department, and none of them seemed to notice me OR my sudden outbursts.

Maybe the universe did in fact smile on me.

I casually looked up towards the ceiling to acknowledge the signs indicating what each aisle had in them, and began looking at every one of them to kind of orient where exactly I was in the store.

It didn't take me long to realize the technology section was right near the hunting, fishing and sports section, which was right across from the toy section of the store. I tried carefully to avoid going by the toy section, but I winded up giving in and sheepishly gawking over the new types of lego sets theu had come out with... as well as how overpriced they were.

Realizing that time was of the essence, I hastily removed myself from the toys and my search for the glorious item of great importence was on!

vvvvvvvv

It took me a while, but I managed to evade most of the people in the store and kept from drawing attention to myself. There were the occasional people who recognized me, but never approached me because they were either too nervous to or knew I was not there to be drowned in publicity.

I had just cut across the food market part of the store and was inching my way fairly quickly towards the medical department of the sort. When I finally got there, I was completely and utterly horrified at what I saw.

The whole area was CROWDED with people. Many people were at the Pharmacy counter talking to the old ladies and receiving prescriptions, and others filled the aisles looking for medications or other necessities.

 _This is absolutely craptastic._

I nonchalantly walked through each aisle, taking my time pretending to look at different vitamins as if I was considering on buying on of them. I picked up a bottle of body wash and examined it for a brief moment before putting it back on the shelf. I did this same process in all the other aisles until I made my way into the aisle I needed to be in. I crept towards the desired object slowly as I made final examinations of shower scrubs and lotions. I peeked over briefly to the ladies' needs section and almost choked. A fairly young woman was holding a box of tampons and reading the back of it.

I was so close to my goal! But now there was someone there, and I couldn't just walk up and casually pick up my own box! Yet said young lady was taking her every loving time, and would leab on side to side, humming to herself as she tried to make a decision between two boxes.

I had been standing staring at the same brand of lotions for the past five minutes, while also watching this woman, so I had to eventually do something else. I took in a breathe, closed my eyes, and cried internally before walking up next to the woman.

At first, she was startled. But then she recognized me, and I could hear her heartbeat return to normal. But then she became confused as to why I was looking at all the different boxes of women's items. She raised a brow at me, and I could feel her eyes piercing the back of my skull.

I tried to keep my focus on the task at hand, but it was hard. Really hard. I finally managed to block her out when

"Wait, there are other kinds?!"

I was now more confused and lost than I ever was before. Raven didn't tell me there were different types of tampons! Which ones was I supposed to get?!

The lady smiled and turned to me, and spoke to me in a surprisingly calm manner.

"I'm assuming this is your first time looking for these?" She said as she held one of the boxes in her hand higher up in the air.

I didn't know how to answer, and instead kept an awkward expression on my face.

She caught me off guard, and she acknowledged this. She let out a small laugh, which actually soundes really attractive.

"I'm assuming you were forced to pick some of these up for your significant other, am I right?"

All I did was slowly nod.

"Well, she probably just assumed you would know what to get. Here, let me ask you a few questions, and I'll help you out."

vvvvvvvv

I thanked the young woman I got to know as Katie as I held the box tampons tight to my chest, hoping no one would be able to make out what I was carrying.

The conversation we had was awkward, not because of what we were talking about, but the fact that Katie had no idea the whole time we were talking solely about me. Still, I was grateful for how helpful she was to me. I was clueless about this whole entire ordeal; and I have grown sick of it.

Several quick evades later, I had made it in line for the register, and was waiting rather impatiently in line to get this entire thing over with as soon as possible. As I was getting ready to check out, suddenly, I realized exactly why the universe smiles on me...

It's because my life is one big fat joke.

Speaking of big and fat, the reason as to why I became immediately unsettled was due to the big and fat teenager standing right across from me waiting in line at another register.

Only, I knew this big and fat teenager.

"Control Freak?!"

The eccentric coach potato turned to me with a look of surprise, before smiling at me with that slightly disturbing smile.

"Hello my rival! Fancy seeing you in a place like this! Is it your time off?"

Eugene, as I've come to know him, wasn't really a bad of a guy as he tried to be. I mean, he really did try. Honestly though? He was pathetic. I genuinely felt bad for the guy, because deep down, all he is, is just lonely. One day I ran into him on my way to a game store, and we got into a brawl. I went to arrest him, but I found out he had come and actually PURCHASED the video games he had with him. When I asked him why he would actually buy something, he said how he felt it was only fair to support the developers of the great games he enjoyed. One thing lead to another, and I winded up not arresting him, and somewhat befriended him to a degree. We enjoyed a lot of the same things, and we occasionally hung out here and there; obviously under the radar so Robin wouldn't know... of course.

"Uhm, yeah. Just running some errands real fast. Heh heh..." I let out a nervous laugh while trying not to let Control Freak see what I had.

"Well I'm here to pick up my own copy of Ultimate Warrior: Phantom Break 270! It came out today! It's only the most anticipated MMORPG of the year, according to GameInformant. Say, is that what you have there?" He asked, leaning foward to try to get a good view of what I was hiding.

I did not want to give the cashier what I was holding yet, cause I definitely did not want Eugene of all people to see what I was buying. The people behind me were getting restless, because I only had one item and I was holding up the line.

"Hey, hurry up already!" Yelled one of the guys in the back of the line.

I giggled nervously to myself as I slowly placed the box on the conveyer belt, to which the cashier held up and scanned.

 ***beep***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

The hideous scream came from none other than Control Freak himself, who was pointing at me while shaking hysterically.

"Y-you... you have TAMPONS!"

I wanted to roll my eyes at his immaturity, but the fat lard was grabbing attention. And before you know it, the entire store was staring directly at me.

"BEAST BOY HAS TAMPONS!"

I gulped, and my face paled. I felt like I just got smashed in the face by a sledgehammer.

 _Okay Beast Boy, just stay calm..._

Without another word, I grabbed the box and ran out of there.

vvvvvvvv

It wasn't until I saw flashing red and blue lights and heard a blaring siren did I realize what I had done.

I. Just. STOLE SOMETHING.

The rest was all a blur. I, was in total freakout mode. Just what was I gonna do? How was I supposed to explain this?

I finally pulled over and let out a defeated sigh. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, groaning and wishing that somehow all of this was a dream.

I rolled the window down and waited for the officer to approach the T-Car.

"Sir, I ask you nicely to exit the vehicle, turn around, and place your hands on the side."

It took me a second to realize I was staring at the end of a gun barrel. I tried my best not to let out a yelp as I quickly got out and did as I was told. I was patted down, before being cuffed and turned back around.

"Son, I know you are one of the heroes of this city, but that doesn't give you the liberty to be above the law. Now, where is the alleged stolen item?"

vvvvvvvv

I sat in a containment cell depressed, with head in my hands. I commited a crime without even realizing it, and that was my only defense. Of course, without some kind of intervention this would be all over the news the next morning.

I looked up as I saw an officer approach me with a clipboard.

"Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, has been accused of stealing case item B40591 from MegaMart at 5:37pm on Saturday, November 17th. The stolen item was..."

The officer looked down his clipboard for a moment, squinted, brought the clipboard closer to his face, and then dropped the bomb.

"You stole tampons?" He cried out with utter confusion and alarm.

I looked at him with a face I can only describe as the 'I am so done.' face.

"Yup." I answered with no sign of dignity.

* * *

 _ **And there it is! Still short, but at least stuff happened... hope it didn't suck! Took me an hour -_-**_

 _ **I'm just not as good as the other authors out there who can write like, 5,000+ words a chapter. Please R &R**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry guys! It took FOREVER for me to give you guys this short update. It isn't long, but hopefully it should suffice. Crazy stuff happened to man… crazy stuff. I actually fractured my fibula and tore my ankle, and then winded up tearing my other ankle. Then a bunch of other crazy stuff happened and it went all downhill from there. I got the flu, and then a whole bunch of other stuff. It was just crazy, one thing after the other. Ugh, but that's life right? Anyways, I have also been working on my other story; the one that is more of my writing style. I don't like writing in first person, and I have to kind of dumb down my vocabulary for Beast Boy narrating himself haha. This one shot is taking longer than I thought, and has way more depth than I intended. It will probably be close to the end of summer before I will actually be able to complete it. Until then, hopefully I can update this story a bit more. Reviews and follows do motivate me though, so don't stop reviewing if you do like this story! Knowing people actually like this mess makes me feel a bit better. Anyways, without further ado, here's a chapter that will probably only take you five minutes of your time.**_

* * *

It didn't take too long before I had been released from custody; only to be transferred into the next step up from a prison cell…

Robin's room.

It was bland. It was boring. It was unimaginably orderly. Not to mention the extreme organization of every single object that called Robin's room its home. I hated going into his room, though I rarely ever did. There have only been a few times I have been in here before, and that was usually for either being chewed out or confided in. The dude had no game when it came to Starfire. I had to give him the ol' 101 on girl Psych.

Which by the way, is an extremely complex field of study in which I totally studied about. Because I study. And read. And I totally am edumacated.

Totally.

Anyways, this time, being in Robin's room had a very different feel to it. There was no tension or a high level of awkwardness. Instead, confusion was written all over the young leader's face… and rightfully so. I twiddled my thumbs and looked down at my feet, because I knew just exactly what he was about to ask.

"Why, Beast Boy?"

I paled. How do you explain any of this nonsense?! For heaven's sake, I got caught… stealing… tampons. And I'm a guy, so that's obviously hard to even logically lie about.

Well… I guess you can say I was a guy.

I guess you could even say I became an "X-man".

Sign me up. Perhaps me and Bruce Jenner can form a new generation of X-men.

I look off to the side and tap my foot impatiently as I cross my arms. I close my eyes and sigh, before trying to collect my thoughts and give the most valid, and honest answer I could possibly give.

"The voices told me to do it." I admitted.

Robin's eyebrows went up so high on his face I thought they were about to go in orbit.

"Right… The voices." He said almost painfully. He took a step closer, eyes shielded by the mask he constantly wore.

"Are you okay Beast Boy? Maybe you just need to go to the infirmary and have Cyborg look at you…"

I sighed again. I never ever wanted to resort to this, but it must be done. Some people (Raven.), think that I'm dumb and lack any form of talent known to man. Yet what they don't know, is that I am actually quite fluent in bullcrap.

It's a hard language to master.

"AAAAAAH! YES. YEEEESSS. I SEE IT NOW LOUIE. YOU WERE RIGHT! IT IS THE PERFECT SPECIMEN!" I cried out in my best insane voice I could muster.

I crossed my eyes in effort to sell the façade. I then reached out, and plucked a hair from Robin's head; which ultimately made him freak out.

"OW! Beast Boy, what is wrong with you?" He cried before trying to fix and slick back his gelled spiky hair.

I swear the real reason behind him getting up so early is to spend three hours on his hair. The dude's bill for hair gel alone is enough to buy myself five mopeds!

"The sun… the sun! The SUUUUUUUN!" I yelled. I then began stomping both my feet in rapid succession, before grabbing Robin and shaking him.

"Saint Mother Teresa! The children need some more crumpets! WHERE ART MY CRUMPETS?!"

Let's just say it didn't take too long after that for Robin to incapacitate me, before rushing me into the infirmary where Cyborg was waiting.

They even strapped me down to the examination table. How nice of them.

Maaaaybe I might have taken this too far…

I'm gonna have to come clean.

"STOP THAT CY! I'm NOT insane I swear!"

Cyborg by far was no doctor, but he had enough medical knowledge to successfully pull off most surgeries on a good day. His expertise... was certainly something to be admired. With that being said, he was aggravating me when he began to do these crazy tests and all this other junk. He even poked me to draw blood for a sample to find out God knows what. Though strangely, some of the things he did I feel he did only to irritate me more.

"Sure Beast Boy, sure. Whatever you say bud." Cyborg answered while mocking me with a few quick head nods.

"I swear! I'm perfectly sane! All of what I did earlier was an act! Honest! For the love of God, get me out of these restraints!" I begged.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances, before looking at me skeptically. After a bit of hesitation, they both approached my table and began to unstrap me from it. A few seconds later, I was freed.

"Thank you… man, I felt like a science experiment." I expressed.

"Now tell us both exactly what is going on." Robin commanded.

I bit my lip while I prepared myself for the worst. This is something that I would never live down, and that I would take all the way to my grave. In fact, the whole thing would probably be _written_ on my grave. Something like:

" _Here lies Garfield M. Logan, Keeper of The Tampons"._

God that is repulsive.

"Yeah BB, why in the world would you steal a box of tampons _AND_ get caught?!" Cyborg asked loudly.

"You know it took a lot of time to convince the police to let it go off record. It was a one time exception Beast Boy. Now explain yourself." Said Robin.

This was it. This was the moment of humiliation.

"Because he is an idiot, and apparently doesn't know how to do a simple favor for a friend without getting into some kind of trouble."

Both Cyborg and Robin turned around, and all three of us looked in confusion at Raven; who had just now entered the room.

"I asked Beast Boy to get it for me, though I didn't expect him to screw it up royally on such a high level." Raven explained.

"In fact, for a moment I even thought he was competent. It was my mistake."

She walked over to me, expressionless as always. Her face, betraying no sign of motive.

"I need to talk to him about this. After all, he did ruin the privacy of this whole ordeal." She stated.

And with that, she grabbed my hand and warped us to her room.

vvvvvvvv

Once we were alone, I wanted to thank her for pulling me out of the awkward situation.

Until I remembered she was the one who put me in the whole situation in the first place.

"Why the heck do you want me to suffer so bad?! Do I really deserve this?!" I cried.

Raven looked away, though kept her resolve.

"You did this to yourself." She said monotonously.

"WHAT. No, YOU did this to me!" I said while pointing to my crotch. My poor, poor crotch.

"I taught you a lesson. But you made it far worse by going out and making an utter fool of yourself." She blatantly pointed out.

"...But. I may have went a little too far in my punishment. It was irrational, and I'm sorry."

I was taken off guard. She was actually _sorry_?

No way. A half demon such as herself actually being sorry?

She must have saw the look on my face, or felt how I was feeling, because she continued on.

"When you caught me in the bathroom, I was in a very… vulnerable situation. I was in the common room when I felt… um… a disturbance in which I had to immediately address. Warping usually puts stress on my body, which is not what I want to do when I am… having issues. So I levitated as fast as I could into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and quickly ran to the toilet, completely disregarding the light; as I did not want to waste time. I didn't think anyone was nearby, so I didn't even try locking the door. When you caught me, I was so distressed and embarrassed. It made me angry; angry at you for barging, and angry at myself for making it too easy to do. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. Though what really set me off was the fact that you were staring…" She trailed off, a tint of pink on her pale gray cheeks.

I gulped. I guess I was staring wasn't I? I could feel my face heat up.

"I… uh. It was uh, it was my first time seeing… uh. A girl and uh…" I struggled to find words.

"Don't. Just don't." Raven sighed before closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"I understand. You are a hormonal teenage boy, and I know that it has nothing to do with it being me, so you don't have to explain yourself."

I let out a breath of relief, thankful I didn't have to go through the painful process of trying to figure out how to word something so embarrassing. It was a moment of weakness, and I did fail pretty miserably. I scratched the back of my head and awkwardly giggled.

"Well uh… thanks for the apology I guess. But uh, could you like… put me back to normal?" I asked sheepishly.

"Right." She said plainly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

And with that, I beheld the return of my wonderful member that I had oddly missed. Until I realized I was beholding a boner. And this time, a real one. My eyes grew wide and I placed my hands over my crotch to cover up yet another embarrassment.

Raven said nothing but looked away and flipped her hood up. After a few seconds she spoke.

"There, now get out."

She didn't have to tell me twice as I ran to my room.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaaand, that's it! So…. yeah. Please review as always!**_


	9. An Explanation

**_As I am busy as of late, it will be awhile before I will be able to update again._**

 ** _However, I want to take the time to respond to reviews, as I feel I need to address some things._**

 ** _SaintMichael95, "Guest", and PSI-Triforce; I would like to first thank you all for taking the time to both read and critique my story. I have thick skin, as well an open mind. With that being said, I am sorry that some of you may feel slightly unhinged in how things may seem at present, but I want to explain something._**

 ** _This story was built to be long-term; it's a record of Beast Boy's entire life. I plan to work on this in a span of at least 5 years, as there will be many story arcs. Currently in my timeline, everyone is young, and there hasn't been true established roles or relationships yet. Beast Boy is currently way too insecure and way too vulnerable to be able to confront Raven directly. At present, Raven is shut off from absolutely everyone; only doing as needed, while otherwise staying isolated. I am planning on everythin being a slow burn. Right now my goal is to develop a slight resentment between Beast Boy and Raven, with enough drama to justify to the rivalry they have had in other stories and fanfiction. This "diary", is supposed to give you the behind the scenes of what was not told or seen in the show. I want this to be a personal account from Beast Boy on his life with the Titans. Everyone has skeletons in the closet, I aim to utilize this._**

 ** _Raven will surely get the punishment she deserves, rest assured. This is by far not even close to the end. Like I said, I like to keep it slow burn. But you know what they say about karma…_**

 ** _Not too far in the future, Raven herself will be found in a pickle, and it will be both humorous and satisfying for those who feel that Beast Boy needs to be avenged._**

 ** _Until then, peace!_**


	10. A Fresh Start

**Hey guys!**

 **So it's been a while! And I've noticed a lot of people have unfollowed and unfavorited this story; probably mostly from how inactive I have been.**

 **I am taking three six week college summer classes, and they cram all the info you are supposed to learn in it. It is super stressful and it is really killing me.**

 **Anyways, I've had absolutely NO time to write anything, so sorry to say this isn't a legitimate update. However, I will address a few things:**

 **1\. Sorry to those who hate anything that seems OoC or illogical. But yeah, doesn't really change the story for me. I had the idea of Beast Boy getting Raven mad enough to change his biology as a lesson, and I couldn't really think of any other avenue. This stage in their lives it is supposed to be pretty comical and stupid, before it gets serious. I hope that you all can bare with me for the journey of this story.**

 **2\. Thanks to all of those who do love this story. It does inspire me to write it; even though it is a different writing style I am not used to.**

 **3\. I have repeated multiple times that this style is not my forte. If you want to seey true writing style, I have another story I am now working on. Please, if you have the time, you should read it so you know how I truly write. Here is the link to the story:**

https/s/12531024/1/Writing-Romance

 **(If the link doesn't show up, the story is called "Writing Romance", and you can just access it by goimg on my profile.)** **I hope to be back at it again soon, so don't give up on this story!** **Later!**


End file.
